


Witch Battle Memento Mori

by Crazy_luna



Series: Owari Magica [152]
Category: Owari Magica
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:40:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27445783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_luna/pseuds/Crazy_luna
Summary: A witch shows up near Seacliff hospital and the magi are dealing with high tensions.
Relationships: Belladona Cox & Aeron Geraldson, Belladona Cox/Percival “Percy” Richards, Blythe Aurora/Madeline Porter, Percival "Percy" Richards & Aeron Geraldson
Series: Owari Magica [152]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815574





	Witch Battle Memento Mori

**Author's Note:**

> Word count | Points  
> Beetle (Aeron): 320 |  
> Star (Chara): 906 |  
> Bunny (Percy): 1015 |  
> Zeria (Madeline): 1498 |  
> Snubby (Chance): 671 |  
> Simon (Martin): 505 |  
> Luna (Belladona, Blythe, witch)
> 
> EXP: 8  
> Pur: +150 (Bella + Aeron get 0)  
> Item: Grief seed

Order: Aeron, Chara, Percy, Madeline , Chance, Martin, Belladona, Blythe, Memento Mori (witch)

Aeron bit their lip, as they wandered towards Seacliff Hospital. They'd been following their gem for a bit, when they notice the labyrinth opening. Usually, they're pretty... nondescript? But the only word Aeron can think to describe it is 'sickly'. They text the group about the witch, they... have a bad feeling about this one.

  
  


Chara walked up, sighing as she walked up to the hospital, but smiled seeing her friend "Aeron, good to see you." she looked at them then the hospital, "lets see... a witch, a hospital, and its way to close to halloween.... t-this seems horrifying...." she shuttered at the thought of whats inside

  
  


Percy and Belladona were out shopping, when they get the text about the witch. They head towards the hospital, and when they get there Percy pulls away from Belladona so he can hug Aeron in greeting. "Hey!"

  
  


Maddie was hunting for a witch when she got a text saying where one was, she wasn't too far off this time around. She walked up to the group and simply waved not speaking, after the last witch battle which she chose to not fight in... she hoped it wouldn't be a repeat of last time to say the least. She had to fight in these things to get better. They were near the hospital... she transformed, she didn't want to let the witch thing stay close to the hospital for long... that just screamed oh some shit will go down in the hospital if you dont do anything now. She looked once more at the others, she would probably have the angry looks again right? Where people are just angry with her... she scratched the inside of her arm somewhat anxious.

  
  


This was spooky. Chance didn't like to say she was very superstitious, but just because she didn't want to admit it doesn't mean it wasn't true. A witch at a hospital so close to halloween? Had... something bad happened to cause this one? She jumped at her phone buzzing, letting out a sigh of relief when she realized she wasn't the only one here. They must be on the other side. Quickly rounding around the hospital she waved a hand as she neared the group, happy it seemed there were already a few of them here.

  
  


Martin couldn't help but wince as the laybrinth's entrance came into view. "Oh no. Nope. Don't like that one bit." He said, pointing at it with disgust. "That is a goddamn omen if I've ever seen one."

  
  


Belladona was slightly annoyed that a witch interrupted her shopping and hearing it was near a hospital made her skin crawl. "Why a hospital? Nothing good happens at hospitals." She half whined as they came up. Her nub started thumping in pain, it was dull but it was pain. Shit fuck. Not now god she didn't need to deal with this now.

  
  


Blythe was following a witch when she got a text. She seemed to be heading in the right direction so she picked up the pace. Seeing Maddie she was glad not to face this witch alone. "Maddie!" She called as she ran up to her girlfriend.

  
  


Aeron hugged Percy back, smiling at Chara. They frown when Belladona stalls out, though their eyes flick to Blythe and Maddie in turn before skittering off to focus on others.

"Hey, everyone. It looks like today is gonna be... interesting."

  
  


Chara nods "guess we're in halloween spirits." she then noticed Blythe and smiled not knowing the situation, she wanted to go to Blythe but when she saw her with Maddie she hesitated... would... would blythe even want to talk to her?....

  
  


Percy glanced between everyone. Why was Aeron stiff? Was... the blythe/maddie situation that bad? He offered everyone a smile and a nod, one arm still comfortingly around Aeron's waist. "I don't think a single person here likes hospitals." He nodded sagely, having had... mixed opinions about the building himself. "But we do have each other. Is everyone doing alright this morning?"

  
  


Maddie noticed no one really glared at her this time.. what a difference compared to last time where she gave no one any reason to dislike her. Maybe even if she didn't join the rose corp this was bound to have happened anyway... but since they are around others this time they aren't acting the same... she had a bad taste in her mouth.

But Blythe came up to her happily and she felt less well.. what was the emotion.. bitterness? Upset.. she wasn't quite sure. She hugged Blythe and gave her a small kiss on the forehead. " Hello my princess." She said in a quieter tone to Blythe. Percy asked if everyone was doing ok and she simply gave a thumbs up. not like she could do anything else without seeming weird right....?

  
  


"Maybe its just... a coincidence?" Chance offered, fidgeting with her hands nervously. There could be a positive spin to this, right? Maybe the witch was just passing by and... hadn't actually witched out at a hospital. She didn't want to think of what could've caused it if that was the actual case.

  
  


Martin nodded, before responding. "That'd still be one hell of a coincidence though." He chuckled, hey as long as no blood was spilled or corpses appeared it wouldn't be the worse.

  
  


Belladona looked at the red head and Blythe, those fucks upset Aeron. She glared at them both before focusing her attention back to Aeron and the others. "I don't like hospitals and honestly would like to not be this close to one ever again." She stated and then boopped Aeron's nose. "Its okay we don't have to do shit with them." She said softly.

  
  


Blythe smiled and melted into the hug a bit. "Hello my prince." She cooed back. Noticing Chara she was torn, cause she had thought she was her friend but it was clear after talking to others that no one here besides Maddie cared about her.

  
  


Aeron snorted, but their smile was fleeting at best. They glanced around again, trying not to look at Blythe or Maddie for more than the bare minimum it took to know where they were. They focus on Chara, still letting Percy hold them (ignore their hand white-knuckled in the back of his shirt), and shrugs.

"Witches can feel Holiday Spirit too, I guess?"

  
  


Chara nods, she noticed Aerons expression, what the hell was going on?... she decided to at least smile and wave at Blythe, hoping she'd realize she noticed and wanted to talk, but she also did want to support Aeron noticing they seemed... distressed? distracted? just what was going on? What was she suppose to do!

  
  


Percy blew out a breath. "Well... Chance, a preemptive thank you for bumping our stats and making us feel better. Aeron and my love, thank you for healing us. Martin, Blythe, Maddie, Chara, it's always good to see you and fight by your sides. Ready to go in?"

  
  


Maddie smiled at Blythe feeling a little better.. god hanging out with Blythe made her happy, but Belladona's comment made her think it was towards them.. especially with the glare. She bawled her hand into a fist and bit the inside of her mouth before just coming out with it "OK what is with this, yaknow? This awkward mood and the glares for no reason. Did I do something seriously one day I think oh it is calm and chill with everyone and the next it is all glares and mean words. I really dont think it is good to see me fight by your sides not with whatever is going on" She blurted out, she only had so much patience with shit after all.

  
  


"O-Oh! I'll try my best!" Chance nodded at the thanks, quickly transforming. She held her key in her hands tightly, practically white knuckling it as she tried to swallow her fear. It was just a witch. They'd beaten plenty before, and they had a big group. Surely they'd be fine.

  
  


Martin gave a thumbs up, transforming quickly. He tugged on his hand at the one girl's... Comment? He wasn't sure if he should even be listening in on that, but it certainly didn't sound good. God forbid people start fighting before they even got in.

  
  


Belladona snorted at the idea of a witch being in tune to the holidays. Hearing Maddie snap at them she looked over and transformed but didn't say a word she just pulled out her scalpel to lean on.

  
  


Blythe started to fidget a bit. No one did like them but she also didn't want to deal with conflict in a battle. She grabbed Maddie's hand. Squeezing it trying to calm her down and herself down. It was clear that things weren't going well with.

  
  


"Don't ask questions you don't want the answers to," Aeron growls, transforming with a huff of annoyance. Okay, enough with the awkward and the moping. Time to fight an eldritch horror monster. Aeron makes to step into the labyrinth, and slams into the opening as if it were a wall, bouncing off and stumbling back with a whine. They rub their forehead, trying to figure out what just happened.

  
  


Chara frowned transforming herself vut calmly walked over to maddie and blythe, having enough of both sides arguing, "guys I'm sorry about the insults and I dont know what is going on between everyone, but maybe we can have a meeting and get this sorted?" she looked at Percy hoping he'd support this, "We shouldnt be fighting amongst ourselves after all... and I'm sure theres a missunderstanding." she said hoping to reach both parties, in her mind all she could think was, no, no, no... I'm not letting this happen I'm not letting people fight again, I'm not repeating anything that feels like we're on loop! refering to the arguments and problems they had before...

  
  


Percy opened his mouth to respond to Maddie, then felt his eyes widen. Aeron... wasn't able to get inside. Why wasn't Aeron able-? "I've never been anything but happy to see you, Maddie." He responded to her, transforming. "A meeting to discuss the feelings and issues would be great. It's not something to focus on when there's a witch in such a dangerous spot. Aeron, what's wrong?"

  
  


Maddie blinked at the others, she was ignored by one. Then Blythe took her hand trying to calm her down, Maddie sighed but was trying her best to calm down as well. Then Aeron said dont ask questions she doesn't want the answers to.. "What the fuck?" she questioned, she was trying to fix a problem ... with people she distrusted yes but people she was having to work with to help others. Then the person walked into the opening and bounced off. "I don't know either, it is why I f- its why I asked did I do something" She told Chara currently unhappy. She didn't want to go to a meeting where she would be glared at and it would be a lost cause. She tried to ask what was going on and felt ignored already so what good would a meeting do. "sure.. you say that.." The girl muttered under her breath not believing it.. normally she would have more faith in people but the reaction she got from Aeron specifically and then Belladona.. they were making her angry " Alright sure sure whatever, not like it will do anything when someone wont even tell you what you did and just says vauge ass shit like dont ask questions you dont want answers to.." she grumbled back before looking at Blythe and mouthing the words im sorry. Maddie was unhappy.

  
  


Chance jumped a bit in surprise, having been trying to ignore the negative atmosphere. She was snapped out of it when Aeron was unable to enter the labyrinth, looking on in confusion. But hadn't someone else just gone in...? Had it already closed? No, surely that wasn't it... were they all locked out or.... just them?

  
  


Well this was turning out to be uncomfortable. Inching towards the entrance, Martin looked at Aeron. "You- You alright?" He asked, glancing back at the commotion, before trying to head inside himself.

  
  


Belladona rolled her eyes at Maddie and all this nonsense. The girl started this shit so why couldn't she just accept. Hell she caused shit and accepted it. Seeing Aeron bounce off the entrance confused her. "What the?" She muttered. She marched at it a little faster then Aeron had more annoyed that Aeron had been kept out. Hitting the wall she stumbled back and fell. "What the ever loving fuck!" She cried out from the ground glaring at the entrance.

  
  


Blythe chewed her lip, talking wouldn't help. No one here really told her anything but she knew better then to just yell at them on this at least. Seeing Aeron stumble back and then Belladona she snorted a bit. Why couldn't they go in? Was them being assholes keeping them out? It had to be that. That was the only thing she could think of that was the same for them. Blythe transformed well still holding Maddie's hand.

  
  


The laugh rang in Aeron's ears, and the anger and frustration they'd been feeling all came rushing down into a mess of negative emotions. Tears were already starting to prick at their eyes, when they finally noticed Belladona bounced off, too. They grab her arm, wiping their face to try and mask the evidence. They weren't crying in front of a crowd, no, not that. Anything but that. They yank her away from the labyrinth. If Percy needs a healer afterwards, they'll be available then. Apparently they weren't allowed to fight this witch.

  
  


Chara saw this and grew concerned, "Guys wait..." but they were gone... Chara frowned and stepped to the labyrinth, "When this is over... we need to sort this out..." she said before trying to enter herself, she had wished things could have slightly calmed but apparently... no... no... she cant be distracted by this....

  
  


Percy took a shaky breath. "We... okay. This is just us then." He looked at Maddie. "I just said we can have a meeting and talk things out, not three seconds ago. Please don't ignore me." He took a deep breath and offered Chance a hand. "We might as well get this done. It is good to see everyone. I haven't been leaving the house much for... for personal reasons. I've been getting over some health problems." That was close enough to the truth. "I'm sorry I've been absent, but we need to sort all this out. We need to make sure we're a team. I care about everyone and I'm just trying to make sure that we're safe."

  
  


Maddie kept a hold on Blythe's hand squeezing it slightly.. guess there were no healers this time... she looked at Blythe, protecting her and getting through stuff would be ok.. it would be just fine. " Meeting wont matter like I said. Didn't ignore you though." She just said in a more quiet voice. She listened to what Percy said, make sure your a team really? You had plenty of time to do that while you were out going bowling, doing other stuff. She took in a small breath and glanced back to Blythe " Let's do the best we can.. alright?" she asked the other girl. She didn't like being treated by the others like she was ignoring them when she did reply, maybe not a nice one but she did. Things would be better soon though.. soon hopefully she wont have to work with them anymore.. she just needed to get stronger, strong enough to kill a witch alone.

  
  


Looks like it was just Aeron then. How strange... She took the hand offered to her, giving Percy a confident smile in return. “You don’t need to apologize. We’re a team. That means taking care of yourself as much as you take care of each other.” She pointed out, following him into the labyrinth.

  
  


Martin had already gone in. Didn't matter that it was a spooky place that probably had a spooky witch, he just didn't want to deal with whatever kind of mess was happening out there. He shuddered, not really sure what thing was causing it.

  
  


Belladona was about to say something before she was dragged away. "Percy call us if things go bad!" She called out before following Aeron better.

  
  


Blythe didn't like this at all. No healers and everyone didn't like them. Maybe they should just try and avoid witch battles or try and show up a little late. That might work. She'll talk to Maddie about it later. Smiling softly at her girlfriend. "Yeah of course." She said with a nod.

  
  


Chara frowned as she walked in the labyrinthe her Axe guitar at the ready trying to focus... but damn it... she was struggling to focus... all she could think about was how the team is tearing itself apart, she didnt understand why blythe wouldnt believe her... but it probably has to do with the rose corp again... no! sh has to focus on the witch probably jumpscaring them. she'll talk with percy one on one about her concerns later...

  
  


"Love you, Bebe!" He called out, then squeezed Chance's hand. "Thank you." He offered her a smile. She really was sweet, and a great addition to the team. He... felt bad about his exasperation with Maddie, but it seemed like she had a hobby in finding fault with everything he did and said. What had he done to her? Was she upset at him? What did he do? But there was no sense in  waiting outside, he led Chance inside the labyrinth and hoped that none of them would have too terrible of a time. Though... he did have a bad feeling.

  
  


Maddie saw people just entering now. She looked at Blythe and put up a weak small smile. It was because she wasn't too happy. " Yeah lets go do this. .. remember if you get hit too hard shield up immediately. it is what im doing this time also" the girl said knowing Blythe had done this longer but saying it outta worry " And dont panic if I get hit too hard. im putting up a shield now." she told the other girl as they entered the Labyrinth. Best be better prepared this time.. it could get a bit dangerous.

(Shield good for 25 dmg)

  
  


Chance let go of Percy to summon her own shield, giving a small nod to Maddie. If there was any witch to be afraid of and have a shield up, it was certainly this one.

(Shield, takes 25 dmg)

  
  


Martin dropped in, shaking his head. God, stop feeling weird about that whole conversation, you don't even know who one of the parties involved is! He looked around, trying to see if there was anything he could set his sights on.

  
  


Blythe walked into the labyrinth and let go of Maddie's hand and pulled out a FBG. She was kinda on edge not only from what just happened but also something didn't seem right. She nodded to Maddie, she didn't have shield though so that was a problem.

  
  


Memento Mori slithered out when he heard talking. Hissing at the magi he slammed his body to the ground causing green spores to fill the air making breathing hard. He wouldn't let these things damage its home. They would be far better for his collection. He towered over the magi hissing and shaking his rattle tail waiting for them to do something.

  
  


Small creatures ran around along the edges between the decade mortuary equipment. For now they stayed out of the way of their witch.

  
  


EVERY ROUND YOU MUST ROLL A D20 AND IT NEEDS TO BE UNDER YOUR DEFENCE STAT TO NOT GET 1D4 POISON DAMAGE THERE IS NO STAT TO ADD TO THIS ROLL

  
  


Health: Chara 60HP, Percy 75HP, Maddie 60, Chance 60HP, Martin 60HP, Blythe 60HP, Memento Mori 125HP, (1)Box 25HP, (2)Box 25HP, (3) Box 25HP, (4) Box 25HP, (5) Box 25HP, (1) Balmer 25HP, (2)Balmer 25HP, (3)Balmer 25HP, (4)Balmer 25HP, (5)Balmer 25HP, (1)Jaws of Life 50Hp, (2)Jaws of Life 50HP, (3)Jaws of Life 50HP, (4)Jaws of Life 50HP, (5) Jaws of Life 50HP, (6)Jaws of Life 50HP, (7)Jaws of Life 50HP, (8)Jaws of Life 50HP, (9)Jaws of Life 50HP, (10)Jaws of Life 50HP

  
  


Chara frowned seeing this witch but coughing the spores, "It might be poison!" she yelled before running as close as she could to the monster and manage to start this fight with a good hit,, but knew they were in trouble, "guys we need to beat this thing FAST!" she said concerned

(d20+3= 21 hit, d8= 5 dmg, d20=13 poison affects)

  
  


Percy noted the spores, taking a deep breath. And then wincing. Not a good idea to breathe in much of that stuff... He pulled his shotgun from inside his cloak to level it at the witch and fire off a shot. "Rude as hell." He told him, tsking under his breath. "By the way, if anyone doesn't have a shield, tell me now. I have armor that I can use to protect you. Okay?"

(16+4 to hit, 6dmg to mori, not poisoned)

  
  


Maddie looked at Blythe and gave her one last smile. She summoned her cannon and had a look on her face saying it was time to go. Bring it on witchy witch... well it did by poisoning the air as soon as they got in there.. poison it is always poison huh? She thought about what attack to do but got distracted due to the poison and a bit of idk coughing. OWWW "Poison.. always poison" she mumbled coughing more, trying to somewhat keep an eye on Blythe to make sure she isn't doing as bad as she is

(9 miss, 0 dmg to mori, 20 definitely poisoned)

  
  


Chance grit her teeth, knowing her shield couldn't do much against the poison. This wasn't good... they did have to act fast. She shot forward, racing past the familiars to get straight to the witch before slamming her key into it.

(14 to hit, mori's def halved for attack, 6 dmg; 17 = totally poisoned)

  
  


Martin glared at the skull snake, throwing a knife at it's stupid face. "Wow, a giant skull. How creative." He coughed out.

(16 to hit, 3 damage to Mori, 10 is poisoned)

  
  


Blythe nodded at Maddie with a smile and watched her run off. Breathing in she coughed a bit. "Fuck." She muttered. Pointing her gun at the ugly witch she fired off sadly it didn't seem todo much.

(18 to hit, 2dmg, 10 poisoned)

  
  


Memento Mori hissed out and slammed his tail on the ground sending out a wave of magic that hurt all creatures in the space.

(nat 20 to all, 12dmg)

  
  


Health: Chara 44HP, Percy 63HP, Maddie 56HP +13 shield, Chance 57HP +13 shield, Martin 43HP, Blythe 44HP, Memento Mori 103HP, (1)Box 13HP, (2)Box 13HP, (3) Box 13HP, (4) Box 13HP, (5) Box 13HP, (1) Balmer 13HP, (2)Balmer 13HP, (3)Balmer 13HP, (4)Balmer 13HP, (5)Balmer 13HP, (1)Jaws of Life 38HP, (2)Jaws of Life 38HP, (3)Jaws of Life 38HP, (4)Jaws of Life 38HP, (5) Jaws of Life 38HP, (6)Jaws of Life 38HP, (7)Jaws of Life 38HP, (8)Jaws of Life 38HP, (9)Jaws of Life 38HP, (10)Jaws of Life 38HP

  
  


Chara frowned coughing even more, "ok snake creep, you wanna play that way, lets do it!" she yelled hitting mori and knocking it back a little before coughing again, "god damn"

(d/20+2= 21 hit, d/8= 2dmg stun for 1 turn, poisoned"

  
  


Percy fired off a few shots in the direction of one of the familiars this time. "How are we doing?" He called out.

(7+4 to hit, 4x3=12dmg to box1, not poisoned)

  
  


Maddie looked at Percy attacking one of the Familiars, she coughed slightly but felt a little better, she thought it might be good to finish off the box familiar

(18+4 hit, 2 dmg to box 1, not poisoned)

  
  


This wasn't good. They didn't have enough healers to deal with this amount of damage. They were going to need to hit harder and faster. She lashed out again with her key, thankful she moved fast enough to get a hit in before it dodged her.

(10 to hit, mori's def halved for attack, 2 dmg; 16 = still totally poisoned)

  
  


He took a step back, using another dagger to pin Mori's tail to the ground. "Now you shut up and let us kill you." Martin didn't know what made this one feel so... Disgusting to him.

(15 to hit, 2 DMG stunned for two rounds, 13 is poisoned)

  
  


Blythe took a breath in not liking that they were getting poisoned. She coughed again but she was able to hold her breath long enough to fire off a shot at the witch.

(22 to hit, 4dmg. Poisoned)

  
  


Memento Mori was about to attack again but couldn't move. It hissed out and the rattling that had been present died down.

  
  


Health: Chara 43HP, Percy 63HP, Maddie 56HP +13 shield, Chance 57HP +13 shield, Martin 43HP, Blythe 42HP, Memento Mori 93HP STUNNED, (1)Box DEAD, (2)Box 13HP, (3) Box 13HP, (4) Box 13HP, (5) Box 13HP, (1) Balmer 13HP, (2)Balmer 13HP, (3)Balmer 13HP, (4)Balmer 13HP, (5)Balmer 13HP, (1)Jaws of Life 38HP, (2)Jaws of Life 38HP, (3)Jaws of Life 38HP, (4)Jaws of Life 38HP, (5) Jaws of Life 38HP, (6)Jaws of Life 38HP, (7)Jaws of Life 38HP, (8)Jaws of Life 38HP, (9)Jaws of Life 38HP, (10)Jaws of Life 38HP

  
  


Chara smirked "aww is the snake mad?~ good!" she yelled charging up close again getting a good hit in but keeps coughing, "guys if you need healing I do have a few potions, let me know ok?" she asked jumping away from the snake even though she's been poisoned every turn she was gonna put the others first.

(15 hit, 6dmg, poisoned)

  
  


Percy fired off a few more shots at the witch, nodding slowly. "Don't forget, when this is finished we can call Aeron and Bella for some healing, and Belladonna's house has a hot tub that we can relax in, watch a movie, eat some pizza. We just gotta get through this. It's not the worst we've been through!"

(13+4 to hit, 3x4=12dmg to witch, not poisoned)

  
  


Maddie took in a very tiny breath as she tried to hit but failed this time, she didn't feel herself loosing health though, she glanced around looking for Blythe concerned. The girl was coughing quite a bit as well huh?... Damnit she couldn't heal or help out Blythe right now. Maddie turned her attention to the witch " Slippery eel of gross meaness" she called out to it in anger.

(7 missed, nat 1 HELL YEAH NOT POISONED)

  
  


That was right. They just had to make it out of here and they'd all be alright. She just had to believe that. They were a strong team. She couldn't doubt them. Only one way to get out of here then-- she rushed towards the witch again, this time attacking with her cards while it was stuck.

(8 to hit, mori's def halved for attack, 3 dmg; nat 1 = not poisoned!)

  
  


Martin dropped his weapon, coughing violently into his hand. "Aw fu-ck...." He looked at his hand, he could of sworn he saw a speck of red on there.

(8 missed, 11 is poisoned)

  
  


Blythe shot at the witch but missed. She let out her breath she had still been holding and started gasping for air. Luckily the poison didn't hurt her this time.

(9 to hit, not poisoned)

  
  


Memento Mori broke free from the stun and slammed his tail down on the dark yellow magi. Thats what it gets for disrespecting me. His rattle started to pick up again.

(11 to Chara, 1dmg)

  
  


Health: Chara 38HP, Percy 63HP, Maddie 56HP +13 shield, Chance 57HP +13 shield, Martin 41HP, Blythe 42HP, Memento Mori 72HP, (1)Box DEAD, (2)Box 13HP, (3) Box 13HP, (4) Box 13HP, (5) Box 13HP, (1) Balmer 13HP, (2)Balmer 13HP, (3)Balmer 13HP, (4)Balmer 13HP, (5)Balmer 13HP, (1)Jaws of Life 38HP, (2)Jaws of Life 38HP, (3)Jaws of Life 38HP, (4)Jaws of Life 38HP, (5) Jaws of Life 38HP, (6)Jaws of Life 38HP, (7)Jaws of Life 38HP, (8)Jaws of Life 38HP, (9)Jaws of Life 38HP, (10)Jaws of Life 38HP

  
  


Chara continued to cough but gave a smirk, "that the best you got?~" she asked, before doing a knock back even harder than last time, "yeah no~ back down you!" she smirked, damn she was doing well this time but she was also keeping its attention on her so the others wouldnt get hit, but as she coughed she cursed knowing she needs to probably use a potion very soon.

(19 hit, 7 dmg, stun 1 turn, still poisoned)

  
  


Percy shot at Mori again. He... Yeah, he'll toss some supplies. He tosses one to Chara, who had a lot of confidence but seemed like she was hurting, and Blythe, who hadn't stopped coughing since they got inside. "Take those, it'll help!" He called out to the two girls.

(13+4 to hit, 5x2=10dmg to witch, not poisoned)

(1 potion each to blythe and chara, 2d6hp each)

  
  


Maddie looked at Blythe again to make sure she was ok.. the poison didn't seem to affect her as much now, Maddie took in a small breath relived. She glanced at the familiars, it would be best to hit the witch though right? She dashed with her cannon to try to hit the snake creature.

(9+4 hit, 1 dmg, not poisoned!)

  
  


Chance made sure everyone was alright before dashing towards the witch again. The best way to support right now was by killing this witch and getting them out of here faster. She slammed her key against the witch, just barely managing to hit it.

(8 to hit, mori's def halved for attack, 5 dmg; 12 = poisoned)

  
  


Martin kept coughing. God, maybe if he hadn't gone in first, he wouldn't be doing this bad.

(6 missed, 9 is poisoned)

  
  


Blythe grabbed the potion from the air and downed it in one go. It had a weird taste to it. She pointed her gun at the witch and fired again. "Maddie how you doing?" She called to her girlfriend.

(+9 to own HP, 18 to witch, 7dmg, not poisoned)

  
  


Memento Mori hissed again in anger as he was stunned. That little yellow magi was going to get it here soon.

  
  


With one of their own dead and their witch angry they run out and mainly focus on the orange magi.

(16 5 and nat 20 to Martin for 8dmg, 10 to Chance, 14 to Maddie for 2dmg)

  
  


Seeing the Boxs running out a Balmer ran after and went at the magi that the others were going after.

(Nat 20 to Martin for 4dmg)

  
  


Health: Chara 35HP, Percy 63HP, Maddie 56HP +13 shield, Chance 54HP +13 shield, Martin 25HP, Blythe 51HP, Memento Mori 41HP STUNNED, (1)Box DEAD, (2)Box 13HP, (3) Box 13HP, (4) Box 13HP, (5) Box 13HP, (1) Balmer 13HP, (2)Balmer 13HP, (3)Balmer 13HP, (4)Balmer 13HP, (5)Balmer 13HP, (1)Jaws of Life 38HP, (2)Jaws of Life 38HP, (3)Jaws of Life 38HP, (4)Jaws of Life 38HP, (5) Jaws of Life 38HP, (6)Jaws of Life 38HP, (7)Jaws of Life 38HP, (8)Jaws of Life 38HP, (9)Jaws of Life 38HP, (10)Jaws of Life 38HP

  
  


Chara coughed really bad, fuck she put herself in a corner, she noticed Martin was much worse though so she called out, "Martin here!" she then drank her potion panting, she at first felt better but then her cough got REALLY severe. "F-fuck this poison is getting worse..."

(+8 hp, 1 potion to martin, nat 20 poisoned)

  
  


"We just gotta stay focused, everyone. Martin! Here you go," Percy tossed one to the other magi. "Don't stress, we've got a handle on this. Okay?" He shot at the witch a few more times, taking note of everyone's actions and their wellbeing. This was, as not great as it felt, still better than when he'd started out. If he had more energy, he'd be bitter that Maddie was picking a fight. She didn't know how rough it used to be, but here she was, picking fights and making vets cry. He didn't get it.

(16+4 to hit, 4x2=8dmg to witch, poisoned)

(1 potion to Martin, 2d6hp)

  
  


Maddie could feel the poison once more. OH damn did it hurt. she had gotten lucky so far but damn, she coughed a bit and attempted to hit something with her cannon as her lungs became in pain again. she aimed towards a box this time with her hit.

(11 hit, 1 dmg, poisoned af)

  
  


"Don't give up! We're almost there! Just keep going!" Chance called out to her team, slamming her key against the witch again. They had to be, right?

(11 to hit, mori's def halved for attack, 4 dmg; 19 = poisoned)

  
  


"Oh uhhh- thank you!" He just managed to grab the potion, drinking as much as he could from it. He held his head, still feeling kind of woozy but definitely better.

(+9 hp to Martin, 8 missed, 10 is poisoned)

  
  


Blythe pointed her gun at the witch again and fired off at it. Was strong but not her strongest she's ever fired.

(non nat 20 7dmg, poisoned)

  
  


Memento Mori screeched and slammed his tail down sending out a large wave of magic.

(12 to all but Percy and Maddie for 13dmg)

  
  


The Jaws of life seeing the rest of their familiar friends die ran out and started going at the magi. Closing their teeth around them and locking them in place.

(15 to Martin, 12 to Chance, 20 to Maddie, 16 to Blythe. These magi are locked for the next two rounds and can't do anything)

  
  


Health: Chara 31HP, Percy 59HP, Maddie 51HP +13 shield Locked 2 rounds, Chance 54HP locked 2 rounds, Martin 17HP locked 2 rounds, Blythe 38HP locked 2 rounds, Memento Mori 21HP, (1)Box DEAD, (2)Box dead, (3) Box dead, (4) Box dead, (5) Box dead, (1) Balmer dead, (2)Balmer dead, (3)Balmer dead, (4)Balmer dead, (5)Balmer dead, (1)Jaws of Life 25HP, (2)Jaws of Life 25HP, (3)Jaws of Life 25HP, (4)Jaws of Life 25HP, (5) Jaws of Life 25HP, (6)Jaws of Life 25HP, (7)Jaws of Life 25HP, (8)Jaws of Life 25HP, (9)Jaws of Life 25HP, (10)Jaws of Life 25HP

  
  


Chara couhed the wave knocking her off balance, "ok... NOW i see what you can do..." coughing while feeling the poison having been in her body, she knew she was going to need to shut up soon, but she was just lightening the mood as best as she could.

(7 miss, poisoned)

  
  


Percy narrows his eyes and fires off a few, final shots at the witch. That.... didn't take as long as some witches had, but it was still stressful. "Everyone alright?"

(38 to hit, 26dmg)

  
  


The witch screamed out and turned into a black goo and melted into the ground. It would be best not to touch the goo.

  
  


Health: Chara 31HP, Percy 59HP, Maddie 51HP, Chance 54HP, Martin 17HP, Blythe 38HP, Memento Mori Dead (-5HP)

  
  


Maddie took in a small breath she wouldn't be touching the goo. She let her weapon disappear as she went towards Blythe " Are you doing ok? Is everything going to be alright.. you got hit a lot.." she asked concerned " Is breathing still hard?" she questioned concerned.

  
  


“Finally.” Chance breathed out, letting her key fall from her hands and disappear into glitter as it hir the floor. She let her shoulders slump, falling forward to brace against her knees. “I’m alright.” She panted, catching her breath.

  
  


Martin fell to the ground, accidentally detransforming as he did so. "Owwww..." He put his hand on his head, god did everything just hurt right now. He made a vague thumbs up in the direction of Percy, staring at the gooey mess in front of him.

  
  


Blythe was glad to be free. She let go of her gun and grabbed Maddie's hand once she was close. "Yeah I'm fine." She breathed out before looking around. "We should go though." She said soft enough that only the two of them could hear it.

  
  


Chara could finally take a normal breath as she had no momments of fresh air, she got up a little weak but tries to help martin, "I-I'm ok but Martin you REALLY need to be tended to...." a minor cough still there since it took so long for the poison to stop affecting her

  
  


Percy detransformed, wiping the sweat from his face. He walked towards Martin to give the other boy a hand up and a potion, along with a weak smile. "Everyone did really well today, even without healers. Does anyone want pizza and a movie at my place?" He glanced around, trying to make eye contact with each person.

  
  


Maddie took a small breath of relief once Blythe said she was ok. Maddie hugged the girl.. good she was ok. "Good... Good. I got .. panicked a little there.. " she said with a sigh. The other girl said they should go " Alright, lets head out, relax and feel a bit better right?" she said with a small smile. Percy offered pizza and a movie at his place " Sorry I have something else planned already" she said, it wasn't just cause she would be uncomfortable... it was also because she didn't want Blythe to be uncomfortable as well going to a party.

  
  


Martin stood up with the help of Chara and Percy. "Thanks.." He said, half listening to what the others were saying, nodding. He looked to Percy. His head still hurts, but he had both eyes open now. "Yeah that's sounds good." He replied to the offer of pizza and movie.

  
  


Blythe didn't answer and nodded in agreement with Maddie. She started leading Maddie out after dropping her transformation. She didn't want to deal with things with these people.

  
  


Chara seeing Blythe and Maddie leave frowned, her own transformation disapearing, she tried to call to them, especially Blythe "Wait girls-" but she just coughed again now sad... damn it... they probably didnt hear her before leaving either...

  
  


Percy felt his heart sink as Blythe and Maddie left. He... didn't know what he'd done wrong. "Hey, everyone." He said softly, just so the remaining group could hear. "It's... it'll be okay."

  
  


Maddie smiled at Blythe, it was time for them to go huh. She dropped her own transformation and followed along. She caused to much of a ruckkass for today anyways. She heard a person call out saying wait girls and looked at Blythe "Are you up to talking to any of them? Or do you just want to leave still?" she asked softly.

  
  


Blythe shook her head. "I won't be able to talk with out saying some stuff we can't talk about." She muttered. Chara had just gone along with everything they did and never put her own input in. She pitied her it was clear as day. Why else would you never say what you want.

  
  


Chara frowned, she never made an input out of pity but because she wanted Blythe to enjoy herself... or mayber what alexander said about that aspect. that she just... does whatever everyone else wants... she tears up some and was sad to that it seemed the friendship she tried to make, but failed to maintain... no longer wanted anything to do with her....

  
  


Percy swallowed and rested a hand on Chara's shoulder. "Hey, C'mon. We should get out of here. Go have a good time. If they can't see that we're trying, then at some point we have to let them go."

Not that he wanted to. Not that he knew what to do. Was this how Von had felt when more of his time and thoughts bled into Belladonna's? Was this anywhere near similar? He was done breaking his heart and putting himself out there for someone who was angry at him. His door would never close, but he wasn't sure he could handle the heartache.

  
  


Maddie nodded and understood. "I get it.. Hey lets get going then we could have fun and hang out" she said as they continued to leave, she would do her best to try to feel happier and help Blythe cheer up a bit.. meanwhile Maddie internally was dealing with a bit of anger still...


End file.
